


Drift Off

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley sleep together.





	Drift Off

Title: Drift Off  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 167  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley sleep together.

It's the night after the world doesn't end and Aziraphale is currently trapped underneath Crowley in Crowley's bed. The demon is snoring (something he'll deny if Aziraphale mentions it in the morning) loudly, his cheek pressed against the soft cotton of Aziraphale's pajamas. Aziraphale is amused to see Crowley is now drooling. He gently runs his fingers through Crowley's hair.

Aziraphale doesn't usually sleep. It's not something he's ever felt the need to do. But, when Crowley asked him to come to bed, he didn't hesitate. He'd miracled himself a set of pajamas (and wasn't entirely surprised when Crowley stripped down to a set of silk boxers, complete with what Aziraphale had to assume were porno noises as each layer of clothing vanished), got onto the bed, and let Crowley make himself comfortable.

As Crowley snores on, with one arm thrown across Aziraphale's waist, Aziraphale's eyelids start to feel heavy. He surprises himself by yawning. For the first time in ages, he actually drifts off to sleep.


End file.
